Hypercortisone D
On the Puff, Mutant power performance enhancer | Model = | Version = | LeadDesigner = John Sublime | AdditionalDesigners = | PlaceOfCreation = | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = An aerosol form of the sentient bacteria, Sublime, used by super-powered individuals to attain boost in powers and mental high | Dimensions = | Weight = | Creators = Grant Morrison; Keron Grant | First = New X-Men #134 | HistoryText = Origin Hypercortisone D, better known by its street name Kick, is a highly addictive aerosol, used by metahuman individuals to attain a boost in their superhuman/mutant powers and a mental high. It was later revealed that Kick was in fact an aerosol form of the sentient bacteria, Sublime. Unaware of its connection with Sublime, this drug became very popular within the mutant community, especially in areas such as Mutant Town. Used as a weapon Riot at Xavier's After the murder of Jumbo Carnation, Quentin Quire began to question Xavier's dream of peace coexistence between humans and mutants. To challenge Xavier's dream and humanity, Quire began using Kick and organized militant group of like minded students called the Omega Gang. Under the influence of Quire and Kick, the Omega Gang murdered humans, fought the X-Men and incited a riot at the Xavier Institute. To stop Quire, Sophie Cuckoo used Kick to boost her telepathic powers so she could operated Cerebra. With the help of her sisters, Sophie stopped Quire and quiets the panicking mobs. However, Sophie died either from mental strain or a Kick overdose. Riots at New York City Later Xorn and Esme Cuckoo engaged in the use of Kick while carrying on their affair. Both where under the influence of Kick when Xorn posed as Magneto and took over New York City with his Special Class and Toad as part of the inner circle of his Brotherhood. The mutants rioters, part of the Brotherhood, were also supplied in Kick, boosting their powers. using Kick]] using Kick]] Effects Kick is used by metahuman individuals to attain boost in superhuman/mutant powers and a mental high. According to Quire, a puff enhances mutant talents up to five times. Both Quire and Frost stated that a Puff had five hours of effects. The sensations described by Quire was that Kick "rotted his X-Gene and killed him dead", and that it was like "breathing the electric air of the future". Emma Frost said that the young used it because "it made them feel like movie stars beings directed by God, on location in Heaven", and that she felt herself "angelic and violently insane". Redneck described it as making "feel like the Incredible Hulk". This drug is highly addictive. Although not confirmed, it appears that long-term use of Kick causes psychosis. Although this psychosis could only be temporary. In rare instances, extreme long-term use can result in physical and mental possession by Sublime. It was believed that the Kick was neuro-toxic and could irreparably damage the X-Gene. Death may occur from an overdose of Kick. Price and availability According to Redneck, the inhalers are sold five dollars each. Know Users *Jumbo Carnation *Omega Gang **Kid Omega **Glob Herman **Radian **Redneck **Tattoo *Emma Frost *Stepford Cuckoos **Sophie Cuckoo **Esme Cuckoo *Xorn *Nitro *Beast (Henry McCoy) (Earth-15104) | CurrentOwner = | PreviousOwners = | Notes = Beast designed an antidote to neutralize the kick in the bloodstream. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Power Amplification Category:Drugs Category:Emma Frost (Earth-616)/Quotes